BeyBlade Christmas Carols
by NettikGirl
Summary: Just some carols I came up with before I leave! Enjoy-Note, just because it's G, doesn't mean it's lame


Okay, FINE!! Since I probably won't be able 2 update in America, I'm doing a series of christmas carols. I'M LEAVING TOMORROW!!  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*())(*&^%$#@@!@#$%^&*())(*&^%$##@@)  
  
Jingle Bells: Beyblade style  
  
Jingle Blades, crowd blockades  
  
At the stadium  
  
Max is losing, Tyson's snoozing  
  
And Ray's playing charades  
  
Hey!  
  
Jingle Blades, crowd blockades  
  
At the stadium  
  
Max is losing, Tyson's snoozing  
  
And Ray's playing charades  
  
Smashing through the stadium  
  
With a brand-new blade  
  
Kai's smashing it up  
  
Oh the bloody pain!  
  
The beydish's turning red, (Oh, wait, it already is..)  
  
I think Ray's nearly dead  
  
Bryan's getting killed by fangirls  
  
I'm cowering in dread  
  
Silent night-beyblade style  
  
Noisy night  
  
Noisy night  
  
Tyson's snoring  
  
And he's gnawing  
  
Kai is murdering his pillow  
  
Ray's thinking he's hosting a show  
  
Max is speaking in Fre-ench(Where did that come from?!)  
  
And the thirst for sleep I can't quench  
  
Twelve Days of Christmas-Beyblade style  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
  
Tyson gave to me  
  
A Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
  
Maxy gave to me  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
  
Ray gave to me  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie Stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the forth day of Christmas  
  
Kenny gave to me  
  
Four Beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
  
Kai gave to me  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four Beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
  
Mariah gave to me  
  
Six tins of cat food (Don't ask)  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four Beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
  
Michael gave to me  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
  
Robert gave to me  
  
Eight check mates  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
  
Lupinex gave to me  
  
Nine mutant bitbeasts  
  
Eight check mates  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
  
Oliver gave to me  
  
Ten types of paintings  
  
Nine mutant bitbeasts  
  
Eight check mates  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
  
Tyson's G-dad gave to me  
  
Eleven Kendo sticks  
  
Ten types of paintings  
  
Nine mutant bitbeasts  
  
Eight check mates  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
  
The characters gave to me  
  
All twelve volumes of beyblade (YAYNESS!!)  
  
Eleven Kendo sticks  
  
Ten types of paintings  
  
Nine mutant bitbeasts  
  
Eight check mates  
  
Seven baseballs speeding  
  
Six tins of cat food  
  
FIVE FLAMING DRANZERS  
  
Four beyblades spinning  
  
Three Driggers roaring  
  
Two Pixie stix  
  
And a Dragoon in a Bey-Tree!!!!  
  
Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer-Beyblade style  
  
Tyson the Snoring Blader  
  
Snored every single night  
  
Every time Maxy heard it  
  
He'd hide away in fright  
  
(It's a monster!)  
  
All of the other bladers  
  
Used to fall asleep each day  
  
(GO DRIG-*Snores* )  
  
Cause Tyson's snoring habit  
  
Didn't give them the strength to play  
  
(FLAME SA-*Falls asleep* )  
  
Then one day at the championships  
  
Mr D came to say "Oh Tyson  
  
With your snoring oh so loud  
  
Could you drive off the vandilism crowd?"  
  
And how the Bladers loved him  
  
Except the team captain Kai  
  
(Ah-duh)  
  
He said if Tyson's a hero  
  
Then he wished he'd rather die  
  
Then he wished he'd rather die!  
  
(He's a Tyson Hater!)  
  
!@!@!@##!@@#$%%^&^&^$#@#$%^&&^%@#%^&^%$@#$%^%$#$%$#$$%  
  
NG: Just thought I'd do this before I left!!!  
  
Cy'all next year!!!!!  
  
Merry Christmas-yah, I know it's early, but anyway!  
  
NettikGirl 


End file.
